Shin Seiki Evangelion: Rebirth and Undeath
by Bal'ferrin
Summary: Post-Instrumentation. Bloodshed, people getting ripped apart and a small dose of WAFF to keep you sane.
1. Death

****

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Rebirth and Undeath

-

-

-

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion. Lichs and the undead are not my original creations. What I do own are the lichs in this story. I am not making money off this, so please don't sue me =( 

I'm just a poor high school student with nothing better to do.

-

-

-

-

A/N: Playing with a concept. Please tell me what you think…

-

-

-

-

-

****

Prelude: Rebirth

-

__

… the empty bodies slumped to the ground as their souls left them. Before long, a ghostly Rei apparition appeared before each corpse, the dead, translucent eyes looking sadly down at what remained of humanity. 

======= 

Silence. 

No cicadas. 

No cars. 

No people. 

Just pure, uninterrupted silence within the once great Tokyo-3. 

On the horizon a new sun rises, at first partially obscured by the giant head that rests on the sea. As the first rays begin to warm the cold stones of the city, a soft stench arises from the coast, the smell of blood. 

======= 

Shinji opened his eyes to yet another ceiling. 

A natural one. 

The sky. 

Glowing a beautiful red. 

Red like…

=======

__

… His hands closed about her neck, the frail arms somehow finding the strength to lift her into the air. And they stood there for some time, frozen as the life began to flee from the body of Asuka Sohryu Langley. Light from the ceiling fixture bounced off the jagged, brown-stained edges of the coffee pot's remains, casting streaks of surreal light into the shadows that persisted at the edge of Shinji's vision.

Outside there was silence…

=======

He squeezed his eyes shut.

[No! Stop thinking about… They won't hurt me again. Ever!]

The former Third Child slowly opened his eyes again, this time allowing them to accept the colour of the sky for what it was. Beautiful. 

=======

There was ten of them. 

Thin bodies dressed either in dark gray rags or nothing at all. 

With skin that was a dirty mix of brown and gray. 

On a few of their scalps wisps of white hair still hung, but for the most part they were bald. Their thin, bloodless lips hid a mouthful of rough, yellowed teeth that looked like someone had sharpened them with rocks. On several of the faces chunks of flesh were missing, revealing gaping black holes and the occasional dirty bone. 

The worst thing about them, however, were the eyes. Nine of them had no pupils, only the bloodshot white of their eyeballs. The tenth had no eyes at all, just two gaping holes where eyes once rested. 

The eleventh was greatly contrasted to his companions like a man among demons. Instead of the half-decaying visage of the others his face was complete. Pale skin accentuated the dark green irises of his all too human eyes and the golden brown of his hair. It was this one that spoke first, one foot kicking disdainfully the body of an old man lying at his feet. 

"Instrumentation is complete" he said in a soft, high pitched voice. 

A series of hissing noises came from the throats of the other 10 members of SEELE. The things looked around at each other with their pupil-less eyes, thin lips pulled into what might have been smiles but looked more like grimaces of pain. 

The first smiled and waited until his subordinates had quieted down before continuing. 

"The exhibition matches will begin soon, and we still have much preparation to do." 

"Zertell, I will transport the armies from the Americas… Kershun and Jamark should follow to raise the Goliaths" said the eyeless one in a low voice that sounded like wind brushing against sand. 

"Mishta, Horune, Jhajr, Poriln, Kamrei, Zashtell" said the eleventh in his crystal clear voice, "take care of the other continents." 

Mishta looked at his comrade as what remained of his brows furrowed into a glare made hideous by the lich's incomplete features. "And what will you do Varkildna?" asked the lich. His voice was somewhat softer than the eyeless one's, yet still retained the sense of rustling sand. 

The eleventh smiled at his doubting comrade, his red lips opening slightly to let show pristine rows of regular white fangs. 

" I will raise the Evangelions." 

- 

- 

-

-

A/N: Aaaaaaaand that's a wrap for the prelude folks. Whaddya think? Should I bother continuing? None of the names have any significance btw… At least I hope not. I made them up on the spot so…

Please read and review to let me feel the wuv ^.^

I do know where this plotline is going. Just have to fill in some of the details…

The characters you love will be showing up soon. And don't worry, I won't zombify (all of) them. =D

Oh and does anybody know how to make ff.net read the formatting on my .htm's? I can't get it to use the multiple spaces I inserted so I had to use ='s between sections .

Please help… 


	2. Conception

****

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Rebirth and Undeath

-

-

++++

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, or zombies =(

++++

A/N: Getting some stuff out of the way before the zombies show up in earnest… Character/plot development and all that. OOOPS I realised the first version wasn't in .html =P

=======

__

Gently Asuka's hand strokes Shinji's cheek as the boy's fingers squeeze the life from her neck. 

"How disgusting…" She mutters…

=======

Chapter 1: Rebirth: Diebus Novis

=======

The two Children walk along the beach as the first rays of the sun strike their sides.

It has been a long day since Instrumentation. A full cycle of the sun since the end of the world had left them alone.

Some might think that two hormonal teenagers would have been ecstastic to be left alone, at least for the first few hours. But this was not the case with them.

They had not spoken to each other. 

What was there to say? 

'Don't you just love this LCL?' 'So how about that Instrumentation?'

And deep inside, each child blamed him/herself for the end of Human Civilisation. They had, after all, both experienced very similar Instrumentations. Both had relived the pain of coexistence, both had chosen to return to the world of pain. The real world.

Because they wanted to be alone. Independent.

Yet now, now that their wish had come true… 

Now they are glad for the other's presence. The simple fact that they are not alone is extremely gratifying.

Shinji's feet make a scratchy sound as they dragged across the sand.

Today, one day after the Death of Humanity, the Reborn survivors would search for shelter in a broken world.

=======

Mishta grinned as he _ran_.

Not the horrible oscillation of feet that humans had to use, the ehtereal gliding run of a being whose age cannot be measured in years. It was something he had not been able to do for centuries. And he could feel, not many glide-steps from himself, his brothers doing the same.

His pallid feet, each missing a toe, flew across the terrain as Mishta's tattered black cape was whipped backwards hard by the lich's momentum.

The Lord of the Undead ran away from the rising sun, following the creeping movement of light across the surface of the world.

Dark energies trailed behind him, lingering even in first light of the sun. Wisps of pure darkness were torn away from his cape and billowed gently in the breeze as they slowly diluted the air.

Raising one deformed hand Mishta smashed into the human building before him. The ancient one easily broke through the concrete of the human building, not faltering in the least as he plowed through the walls.

This was power greater than anything the humans had ever created.

Lying in the middle of a gray-clouded street, the fingers of a policeman lying in the street began to twitch as hazy rays of light filled its world…

=======

__

"I DON'T NEED YOU!" Asuka shoved forward hard with both hands, forcing the Asian boy to the ground.

Slowly the coffee pot hit the ground and shattered.

As the redhead watched, tears began to develop on the eyes of the spineless boy. Worthless!

"I CAN LIVE WITHOUT YOU!" Asuka screamed as she grabbed a carving knife from the kitchen counter.

And suddenly the boy became representative of everybody who had ever left her.

Mother. Father. Step-mother. Constantine. Valerie. Misato. Shinji…

The knife came down…

=======

Asuka glanced at the boy from the corner of her one good eye.

Neither of them had eaten since yesterday.

Since the end of humanity. 

The children hadn't wanted to go back to Tokyo-3. Even if it meant going hungry, they wanted to stay away from the place that had stolen their innocence.

But now, having explored both ends of the beach, it seemed there was no way out but through the city.

To the East the sun rose on what looked like a foggy day, and on two straggling teenagers as the silently walked toward the remains of humanity's greatest achievement- its tomb.

++

Shinji Ikari cast a glance left, toward Asuka and the window of a now abandoned clothing outlet.

His mouth opened as if to say something, but moments later he closed it wordlessly.

What could he say?

I'm sorry?

Would that make up for…?

With a loud crash the clothing store's window shattered and Asuka quietly let her good arm drop listlessly. On the other side of the window a rock bounced twice on the floor before losing its energy and coming to a stop.

And it went back to being quiet. Something about the gray hazy morning seemed to drown out sound…

++

Hazy sunlight curled through the windows, casting a blurry shadow that read "Chuck's Grocery." Within were the last two humans, one in a yellow dress and the other in what looked like a school uniform. 

Asuka pulled down a bag of sliced bread with her right arm, careful to keep the sling on her left from bumping into the racks.

In another part of the supermarket there was the sound of glass tapping against glass as Shinji picked out a few jars of still-chilly honey. 

When he finished, Shinji looked up to see Asuka looking at him with her good eye. Eye contact lasted for just one moment before both looked away.

Quietly and without a word to Shinji Asuka made for the exit. 

The boy glanced at her retreating back briefly, then followed. New shoes crunched glass as he headed for the broken window and out into the street.

It was brighter outside, at least.

Sitting down on the curb, the two children took out their breakfast. Shinji popped open a jar of German honey and another of peanut butter while the girl tore open the bag of whole wheat bread.

After just a moment of staring at the food the two children dug in, using their fingers to slop honey and butter onto slices of bread.

=======

Varkildna, dre'yesh of the Terran lichs, drifted closer to the upper torso of Eva 08. The dark energies created by his compatriots made the white skin of the Evangelion look gray, but that wasn't important.

The lich thrust one well-manicured hand down, toward the LCL that surrounded the giant. A moment passed. Two. Suddenly the water directly beneath the lich parted at an alarming rate. The giant of white teetered under the force, but did not fall.

Calmly the ancient being drifted under the MP Evangelion's neck and flew upward, carrying the massive creature into the cloudless sky faster than most machines could fly unhindered.

=======

Shinji leaned back, using his dirty hands to prop himself up.

Beside Asuka finished scarfing down one last slice of bread covered with red honey and she stared at the boy.

A minute passed before Shinji turned to meet her light blue eye.

Almost immediately the boy's eyes turned away, to stare wordlessly at an ant that had just discovered the remnants of their breakfast.

Asuka, though, had had just about enough. 

"Look at me Third Child!" she snapped.

Shinji flinched at the noise but did nothing.

The simmering redhead responded by shoving the boy hard, pushing him onto the opened jars of condiment. Both jars slipped away and rolled a little ways across the empty street. 

Still the boy did nothing, choosing to stare at the jars rather than at his pretty companion. From under him an ant freed itself and scurried quickly away with a piece of bread still held in its mandibles.

A growling Asuka followed through by pushing Shinji to his back and standing over the boy, her feet spread around the boy's chest. 

"LOOK AT ME, THIRD CHILD!"

Shinji kept his head turned toward the road.

With a sound between a growl of frustration and a whimper, Asuka yanked up the hem of her dress, allowing the boy what could have been a nice view of the lingerie she had just 'bought.' But he didn't look up.

Asuka held that position for what seemed like an eternity as her tears threatened to brim. Finally she mustered enough composure to say, "Come on you hentai! I'm-I'm giving you the opportunity of a lifetime you know!"

Shinji closed his eyes. "No." He said simply.

"W-what?" If the boy had looked up he might have seen a single tear course down Asuka's cheek, washing away a bit of the honey stuck there.

"…No" Shinji repeated, eyes still closed.

Another minute passed before Asuka let her dress drop, feeling both stupid and…

And…

Shinji's eyes snapped open as a fist hammered into the side of his head. Before he could come to his senses the fist landed again, painfully grinding his head against the sidewalk.

"You don't like looking at a cripple? Someone with only one ****ing eye?!" Asuka spat. "I HATE YOU! YOU'RE ALL THE SAME!!" The redhead, now straddling Shinji with her knees, punched the boy again before grabbing a tuft of dark hair and slamming his head into the sidewalk.

Not surprisingly the boy's face contorted in pain as his head cracked against the stone once.

Twice.

On the third, dazed and ready to pass out, he managed to grunt "I'm sorry." His eyes squeezed shut in expectation of a blow. Instead his head dropped the the ground, the sensation still sending lancelets of pain through his skull.

Asuka sat with her head down, a few more tears dripping from her eyes and onto Shinji's new shirt. Then, even angrier, she brought down both arms, intending to punch the boy's head again.

Her right hand thudded dully into Shinji's cheek. However the force of her left arm swing was stopped quite suddenly by the sling there, and a resounding crack sounding through the empty streets.

=======

Somewhere a pair of eyes open in the darkness. They blink twice before their owner rises.

Hazy sunlight streaming through a hole in the Geofront glances briefly off a head of blue hair before the figure finally gets to her feet. Her red eyes curve into a part-frown as, with small steps, she-who-was-once-one-with-the-mother awakens from her short slumber.

=======

The girl cried out as pain lanced through her arm like replica Longinuses. Clutching the sling she quickly rolled off the boy, the tears now uncontrollable.

A moment passes in which Shinji just watchd the girl whimper on the pavement, her slender form doubled over her broken arm.

Then, slowly, he got to his knees and crawled- even thinking about standing hurt- to the troubled girl. For a moment he just stared as Asuka kept on crying, while trying to edge away from him. Her rear bumped into the can of honey and sent it rolling down the curved street to hit the curb on the other side.

The sound of glass against stone seemed to wake Shinji up. Still on his hands and knees the boy crawled those extra few feet to reach Asuka again, only this time he reached forward to wrap the girl in a gentle hug.

He met with no resistence, and the two children stayed like that for a long time. 

After a while Shinji was no longer sure which one of them was crying harder as his own salty tears coursed down his cheeks to wet the back of Asuka's dress. And as Asuka's tears mingled washed away the fresh blood on the side of Shinji's head.

Not far away a swarm of small black ants carried away small crumbs of bread, completely oblivious to the crying beings who had left them there.

=======

__

With a creak the door, black and hidden by the black walls, swung open, and in the red light beyond she could see the hanging body of a woman with her neck at a sickening angle.

__

From the doorway a ghostly, disembodied voice whispered, "Die with mommy Asuka…"

The little red-headed girl looked away from the shadow of the hanging woman, her light blue eyes turning to look toward a spotlight on her left. 

At a jar of honey and the faint silhouette of a boy stood, shimmering and translucent, under the pure white light.

"He doesn't want you Asuka… Nobody wants you… Die with me!" the voice demanded.

Eyes still fixed on the jar, the little girl said quietly… 

"N-no…"

=======

+++

++

+

To be Continued

--

A/N: Well whaddya think? As for the origin of the lichs, well I don't really know any official ones (beyond the D&D explanation with the ritual and all that) but I have created one of my own. Maybe it's not the greatest but it'll suit the story =D

Oh and does anybody know exactly which arm Asuka broke? I took a guess and picked one… Sorry! Just wanted to get this up quickly…

Yes I know the honey is cheesy imagery. It's better than watermelon jam (my first thought) though ^.^

And I believe the translation of the title is "at the new day" but I'm not entirely sure… 


	3. Embryo

Rebirth and Undeath 3

-

-

-

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion.

'Are you sure?'

Checks bank account.

Yep, I definitely don't own Evangelion.

(All original characters are just that, original. Any resemblance to person(s) existing in real life is purely unintentional.)

=======

"I can't get this door open!"

"Oh my god, we're all going to die in this shelter!"

"No, we are NOT! We have at LEAST a month days of food and drink, more if we're conservative. So just calm down woman!"

__

"What about the air? Oh god! We're going to suffocate!"

"Look, the-"

__

"JESUS! Martin can you please get your wife to shut up?!"

"Uh… Honey, calm down okay? There's an interior circulation system that stores at least a month worth of oxygen, and if we run out it will tap into the outside, so just relax. This is just like that time we locked ourselves into the villa in Italy, right hon?"

"Hey Mr. Yamatino! I think I found the problem with the locking mechanism!"

"Finally 'Manuel, now get that damned door open! And Singh, what the hell happened to 'full communications' with the rest of the world?!"

"The systems are working… I can't help it if there's nothing being transmitted. And none of the websites have-"

"I GOT IT MISTAH Y!! I GOT IT!"

"Oh thank you Lord! Thank you!"

"I'll call the others from the back room… The door's opened! Come on, let's get out…" [fading]

__

"Now let's get out of he- W-what the… What the hell?! Foreman? What are they doing here? What's going on?"

"W-What's wrong with them Martin? Why do they look so pale?!"

"I don't know honey…"

__

"I demand to know what-" [tear]** "AHHH MY EYE! MY EYE!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU- AHHH! HELP ME! HELP-"**[screams stop]

"Oh my god!"

"Our father who art in Heaven…"

"AHHHH!"

[ripping flesh, screams]…

=======

As the Death Lord soared across the leagues, Mishta felt wonderful heat building within his body as his army began to awaken. He chose let them be for now.

So what if they destroyed each other? There were more on this Earth than there had ever been in past times. They could afford to lose a few. Even a few million.

He glanced into the horizon. He and his kin had long left the day/night border behind and were flying in darkness now. It would not be long before they had blanketed the world with their will.

And for the lillims who broke free from the lichs' power…

Mishta suppressed a shudder. What a horrible fate for any being to be savaged and cannibalised by its own parents and children. He had seen it countless times and it got no better each time.

The lich smashed effortlessly through the lower levels of a human tower.

But in the end, Mishta decided as the tower collapsed behind him, it didn't really matter. The Newborn lillims of this era were no more consequential than a second in Time. Their fate was not his concern.

His eyes narrowed to repress any further doubts, the lich ran on through the darkness…

=======

"Hold still…"

With a moist rag in her hands, Asuka started dabbing at the right side of Shinji's head. The boy winced each time the alcohol touched the cleaned wound on his scalp.

"I said hold still! You don't want this to get infected do you?"

"Sorry…" His face twisted in a sharp expression of pain as the rag came down again.

The two teenagers were in the ER of the Tokyo-3 General Hospital, making use of some of the gear left lying around by hospital workers. The silence wasn't so bad in here.

Here, near the centre of the city, the silence was somewhat muted by the sound of cicadas rejoicing in the midday heat. A few birds, playing among the power lines, added their voices to the noise.

It was turning out to be… a fine day.

"There!" Asuka said as she got tired of wiping Shinji's head. "That should do it!"

"A-Arigato" Shinji stood up from the gurney.

"Hmph. Consider it payment for the pampering you're going to lavish on me."

"Uh…" Shinji developed a large sweatdrop, but quickly changed his demeanour after a one-eyed glare from Asuka. "O-Okay…"

The red-head smiled. "Great!" her voice suddenly became more sultry, "And who knows, there might be something in it for you too, Shinji…" With a toss of her somewhat tousled red hair Asuka turned and walked away swaggering like a model.

Behind her Shinji grinned as his eyes drifted down the girl's retreating form. How many girls in the world could be absolutely irresistible with an eye-patch and a cast on one arm?

He winced slightly. Of course there was only one girl left in the world…

Quickly Shinji shoved aside this train of thought. Asuka had been right in saying that they had to worry about survival first before anything.

After all…

Maybe everyone would still come back…

=======

Alone for just a moment on the sidewalk outside the hospital, Asuka watched a sparrow dart up to a perch on a nearby powerline. The little bird chirped a few times before darting away with a fluttering of its wings.

Asuka's eye lazily followed the movement.

They would survive, she decided. Shinji was an incompetent baka who took an hour to figure out how to reset a cast but at least he had her around to make sure he didn't forget how to eat or anything stupid like that.

The two of them could always move to Osaka-2 or some other city, find a beautiful house somewhere and start a little farmfor when the imperishables inside the cities ran out. A house with solar panels or something, so they could enjoy a few amenities. Eventually she would figure out how to hook them up with heating for their water, but the weather shouldn't go back to pre-Second Impact days for years.

Nothing would have to be made, really. There was a more than plentiful supply of clothes out there… Machines they'd be able to scrounge from various places. And anything else they could learn.

"You'll see… I _can_ do it..." she whispered to nobody in particular.

A crow cawed…

=======

"This was not supposed to happen…" Rei whispered as she shone her flashlight at a spider-shaped bloodstain on the wall.

Ayanami Rei, First Child and once one with Lillith, felt betrayed and somewhat angry as she peered through the unoccupied corridors of Nerv. She had broken from Commander Ikari's control, for what?

To be used by… someone else.

Lillith?

Another Angel?

… Pilot Ikari? _No_

Commander Ikari?

Standing in the cold halls, she found it difficult to believe that she had followed that man's every command like… like some kind of doll. Yet… She had seen into his heart…

She could understood what he had felt, and maybe, maybe even forgive.

But either way, it couldn't have been possible that he predicted her final move. So the question remained:

Who took over Instrumentation?

A slight frown appeared on her pale features as she swung the beam down the hallway, ready to shoot anything that moved with an automatic rifle she had pried from the half-destroyed corpse of some JSDDF soldier.

Half-destroyed?

No… it had been half-eaten.

Alone in the dark corridors, Ayanami regretted the loss of her Angelic AT field and the protection it would have given her.

But she was glad that Instrumentation and the death of Lillith had freed her human side. So that she could at least begin to understand emotions- anger, loss, regret, disgust, love, fear…

Shouldering the strap of the weapon, the First Child continued her exploration of the Nerv ruins.

=======

Shinji plopped down on a park bench, glad to finally be able to drop the bags on his back. He was carrying a travelling bag full of food and whatever clothes Asuka hadn't wanted to carry. On top of that were two rolled up sleeping bags just in case they ever decided to sleep somewhere.

"Ahhh why can't we just find a car somewhere?" he complained.

"What do you think I was looking for dummkopf? Everybody was either in a shelter or gone when… _it_ happened, remember?!"

Shinji stared uncomfortably at the cracks in the sidewalk.

"What did I tell you about guilt Third Child?" Asuka demanded as she placed her left fist on her hip.

"S-sorry…" Shinji muttered, then looked up with as big a smile as he could muster. "That's not important now, right?"

"You finally got one right, baka." The red-head plopped down on the bench next to Shinji and closed her eye.

"So… where are we going to sleep tonight?" Shinji asked as he rummaged through the bag for some lunch.

"…"

The boy pulled out some half-crushed sandwiches and sat back up, "Asuka?"

Asuka opened her eye with a smile as she took a sandwich from Shinji's hand. "Shinji, have you ever been to a five-star hotel?"

=======

Outside the sun began sinking into the horizon. But that didn't really matter to Rei Ayanami, working her way through the tunnels of Nerv. Without working escalators and with many of the doors barred it was difficult for her to find a way out of the Geofront.

Rei's stomach rumbled loudly.

There should be a vending machine right…

Rei fired a quick burst at the vending machine as she rounded the corner, the kickback from the rifle dragged the gun painfully across the thin material of her plug suit. Down at the other end of the hallway the girl's flashlight revealed holes in the vending machine's plastic cover.

And, behind that, food…

=======

Shinji and Asuka enjoyed a far better meal, scavenged from the hotel's storage.

Wine. Fruit. A lobster Shinji had cooked in the hotel kitchen… All enjoyed on one of the Tokyo-3 Maviott Hotel's fancy dining rooms, on one of their solid mahogany tables.

Too bad it was so dark. The light from their 'borrowed' flashlights were dimmed by the haze that blanketed the city. But neither of the children noticed as they crammed their faces with the good food.

"Hey Shinji…" Asuka paused to swallow a steaming chunk of lobster flesh, "This isn't bad."

"Awigato Afuka" Shinji mumbled through a mouthful of apple.

"BAKA! Don't talk with your mouth open!" Asuka threw a grape across the table.

"I won't do it again Afuka…" Shinji muttered, his mouth still full of apple, and he couldn't help but laugh as Asuka tossed a handful of grapes at him. Of course his laugh spit food everywhere, disgusting the red-head further.

Soon the two children had started a good sized food fight with the perishables in the Hotel dining room.

=======

Rei chewed thoughtfully on a chocolate bar that did little to assuage her hunger.

Were she anyone other than the First Child she would have freaked out long ago. Yet Ayanami Rei would press ahead, even if she had no real reason to continue.

No… real… reason… ?

She swallowed.

=======

"I give up I give up I give up!" Shinji said quickly as Asuka approached with half a watermelon.

"Too late Third Child!" the red-head replied gleefully, blinking through the fruit punch that dripped down her hair.

Shinji tried to roll away too late as the girl's arm came down, smushing red pulpy flesh all over his face.

Laughing Shinji pulled fragments of melon off his face and tossed a handful of it at Asuka.

And the food fight continued…

=======

The ancient one frowned, facial muscles pulling down the edges of his perfectly sculpted lips.

Before him the Mass Production Evangelion lay forcibly stripped of its armour, cold gray flesh quivering in the chill night air. Pieces of the man-made restrictions was littered upon the blood-soaked sand with strips of Eva skin and flesh still clinging to some. Among these was a bloody cockpit, a chunk of the monster's back obscuring half of it.

The disgusting odour hung that over the beach bothered none of its current inhabitants. The flies were glad to have so large a food supply. And Varkildna…

The lich sat in a familiar position of thought, his legs crossed and his head resting in one hand. This was turning out to be a lost cause. The MP Eva had nothing for the lich to revive but meat, and at this rate it would be better to create a flesh golem than to raise this creature.

A thin black web covered the red core of the Evangelion. Parts of it hung morosely from the core, blowing back and forth in the wind. As the lich watched, a strand of web was knocked loose from the bundle and blown away.

Not exactly working out the way he had hoped.

With a monumental sigh the ancient one floated down and kicked the Eva's head, the force of the blow collapsing the giant's cranium and splashing chunks of flesh across the darkened sand.

The lich rose back into the night sky before drifting out over the sea of LCL with one object on his mind.

Evangelion Unit-01.

=======

-

-

-

-

Omake-esque (Flavour: Evil):

Laughing Shinji peeled fragments of his flesh off his face and tossed it at Asuka.

Asuka stepped to the side, but slipped on a puddle of fruit punch. She crashed into the table, the impact popping off her wounded arm in a shower of blood.

Elsewhere Rei passively chewed on the tongue of a former JSDDF officer. 'Needs salt,' she thought.

And on the Eighth Day Bal'ferrin looked down upon his work and said in his mightiest of voices…

"Ewwww!"

=======

A/N: I made and killed OC's in one page! Whoot =D

Yes, in case you didn't get it, those were rich people holed up in some underground shelter.

Woohoo another chapter finished! (Plays Final Fantasy victory music)

Yeah, some character interaction out of the way. Bloodshed and general violence to come, I promise =D But of course I have to leave space for some closure at the end…

Since you took the time to read this… Which character(s) do you think should be killed/maimed by undead?

Please review! It makes me feel so much better!


End file.
